Amaya's Story
by AmayaNoriko
Summary: This is Amaya's story, a young woman who was found by Orochimaru at a young age and her life surrounding him and the other Sound Nin. It first takes place when Orochimaru was still apart of Konoha. OrochimaruXOC KimimaroXOC in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Where do I even begin...? I can't even remember the last time someone asked about my life story...was it Kabuto? Or was it Kidomaru...? No matter. Even I can't remember the majority of my life. Sometimes I have to sit alone for hours and try to think of the things that have happened to me, just to appease someone's curiosity. It's actually rather amusing to me that people sometimes think I appeared out of now where... I don't mind it really though...Sometimes I want to remember, remember where I've gone wrong, what I've done right, what should've changed and what should've stayed the same. Even now as I sit alone in this rotted house as the rain falls outside, I think about the days I've spent. I would never admit it to anyone...but I knew I led my life as a fool. Damn my pride. I wasted so much time...chasing after something I knew that I could never receive...risking my life every day for an impossible dream... But it's who I am. A fool who looks for love anywhere she can find it...Maybe...just maybe...you'll understand once you've heard my story. A story of an idiotic woman named Amaya Noriko...


	2. Chapter 1: Where It All Began

Chapter One: Where It All Began

Authors Note: Original character's life story in the Naruto World. Mainly based around the Sound Nin and Orochimaru. Also Orochimaru may be a little out of character in this chapter, even if he's only in it briefly. Reading and reviewing is greatly appreciated. I always love to hear comments and suggestions about what I can do to make the story better.

Most life stories start off at childhood and birth, but none of that had any importance to me. I was just a plain girl born in the mountains between the Rock and Fire countries during a time in which many ninja dubbed the "Third Ninja War".

I guess I shouldn't say that I was plain. The people from my village thought I was a demon, mainly due to my looks. Its not often you see a child with white skin, white hair with red tips, and red cat like eyes. Eyes like an animal. Not to mention the red markings across both my cheeks. I didnt think it was odd. My mother had beautiful red hair...I just assumed that I got some of that from her, the rest from my father. Fuck, I dont even know who the hell the bastard was that sired me. He mustve been something if I gained what I did from him. Ha ha ...well, back to the story.

I dont remember much being in that village. For some reason when I try to remember that time, I can only think grey, and foggy. Again, it has no real importance. My life didnt begin until the day our village was attacked. At least thats what I think.

The ninja from the Hidden in the Rock Village moved south to get a better vantage point to attack the Leaf Village. My home was the perfect place, so in the middle of the night the Rock ninjas swarmed in, killing anyone who resisted. I remember the neighbour girls scream when she was cut down. I laugh when I think about it now. She was a nasty brat. I remember my mother clinging to me, continuously looking out the window to see if anyone would come to our home.

It wasnt long before they noticed that they left one house unscathed. Before any ninja came to our home, my mother in a last desperate act to save her only child hid me in the makeshift cellar. The only way in was a trap door that was hidden under some old rug, so she quickly stashed me in there before anyone could harm me. I hated that cellar. It smelt bad...of preserves and damp earth, the occasional stinking herb here and there. It didnt help with a couple of mice down there too. But desperate times call for desperate measures. I went in with no question, the last time I saw my mother alive, looking down at me with a smile despite her tears. If I knew it was the last time I would ever see her, talk to her... I wouldve wished to say at least good bye. Despite everything, she was a good woman. I loved her for loving me...Excuse me...

It seemed almost a couple of seconds after being put into hiding that I heard a crash above me. I froze, gripping my legs to my chest as I listened to the things that unfolded above. There was a lot of yelling, things being thrown and broken. I jumped a couple of times, something breaking on top of the trap door. I heard my mother yell...I always believed that she put up a fight. From what I can remember, she was a tough woman. But she obviously was outmatched. There was a blood curdling scream and a great thud above the trap door. That was the end of the scuffle. I held my breath, waiting, wondering what was going on. I heard shuffling, things being taken, loud footsteps walking across the floor. All the while they werent aware that a small girl was underneath them as they took what they wanted from the house. It seemed like they were there for hours. I watched the ceiling above me intently, unaware of the tears on my face. I guess I was scared...heh...but I was too stupid to realize it. After a while I think I just passed out from the shock of it all. Thinking about it now, I wondered how long I was really down there. It felt like a week...maybe more but he said that I was only down there for a couple of days. Yes...it was when he found me that my life began...

I was down in that cellar for two days, no eating, no drinking, and no sign of any human contact, no light. I was alone in the dark, curled up in the fetal position on the dirt floor. I could remember my face feeling grubby from the tears mixing with the dirt. There were a couple of times where I thought I heard something outside but I ignored it. I also tried opening the trap door, but something heavy was lying on top of it. I was only five at the time, so anything couldve been blocking that door and I wouldnt have been able to budge it. I started panicking at one point, scared of the darkness and thinking it was suffocating me. I waited and waited, hoping anyone would come into the house. I didnt care if it was an enemy or not, I just wanted to get out of the cellar.

Of course, someone did come eventually. I heard the familiar creak of our front door when it opens. My heart pounded in my chest. I was about to yell when I remembered that our village was attacked. Even though I wanted to get out, I wanted to at least have some clue as to who might save me. I waited and listened, standing up a little. I heard someone walk towards the trap door, some muttering. There was no noise for about a second until I heard something being shoved away above the door. There was another pause. My eyes were wide in the dark, I could now see the cracks that were around the edge of the door. I waited, too scared to make a sound once more. I watched a shadow trace along the cracks, as if they were examining the door. With a swift tug, it was opened. I fell back out of shock, shielding my eyes from sudden light that flooded to the room below.

Well well... hissed a voice above me. I blinked a couple of times, trying to regain back my vision. Those eyes, they were the first thing I remember seeing. Those golden hypnotizing eyes...At first they frightened me. All I could see were those eyes framed by black and the light behind his head. A shrinked back from him. He made a tutting noise, reaching a hand down to me. Dont be scared. Im here to help... he said a slight hiss to his words. It was then that I noticed that he had a leaf on the middle of his forehead protector. Just knowing that he wasnt the enemy, I shyly reached up to him. He smiled gently, bending down to grip me under my arms and pull me out of the cellar.

I looked to see the remainder of my home. It wasnt much. It seems that the Rock ninja have taken everything they can, leaving it bare and messy in some places. Looking behind me I see her, my mothers decaying body on the floor. I stared at it, unsure if she was sleeping or not. The man followed my gaze but quickly gathered me up in his arms, quickly leaving the house. Wait... I whispered. Mama... The man ignored me. He continued to walk briskly through what was left of our village. I frowned, tears welling up in my eyes. I clung to him, as I looked around the village. Smoke from dying fires, dead bodies in the streets. No five year old should see anything like this. I was confused, seeing some other men walking around, some going into houses and coming out. I later found out that they were all Leaf Ninja, sent here to help the village and any survivors. I see a couple of the villagers but I didnt pay them much attention before I was handed to another ninja.

I found this one under a trap door on the far end of the village. I assume that it was her mothers body that covered the door...the man said roughly. The other man frowned, putting me down and looking me over. Trapped for two days at her age...he started, lifting my arms and examining me. I just stared at him, not knowing what was going on. Im surprised that she can stand...the man said, standing up again as he looked down at me. He then laughed. She kind of reminds me of you Orochimaru...he said, looking at the man who saved me. I looked at him too, finally taking the time to register him.

He was really tall, with long black hair and white skin. His eyes were the same shape as mine, the only difference was that his had a certain thirst, a hunger. I was still extremely young and full of innocence. However, that was quickly changed due to the event that recently happened. I still looked up at him when he frowned at the comment. Theres no resemblance...he hissed, looking down at me. He looked at me curiously, bending down to get eye level with me. Whats your name...? he asked.

I couldnt answer him. I suddenly burst out in tears, wailing like any other child. I covered my face with my dirty hands, trying to wipe my tears. The man who examined me gave me a look of pity before he walked off to check on the other villagers. The man who was called Orochimaru continued to watch me patiently. He has a soft look to his eyes at the moment, despite his cold features. With a sigh, he picked me up again, holding me close. I clung to his shirt, crying into his shoulder.

Itll be alright...he said, trying to calm me down. Once we get back to Konoha, youll be fine. Well find someone to take care of you, youll get a new home with people wholl care about you, you can start fresh again...he whispered, placing a hand on the back of my head. Itll be alright...Youre in good hands now... Oh the irony of those words. If only I knew back then that those words would haunt me forever, along with the one called Orochimaru.


	3. Chapter 2: Konoha

Chapter Two: Konoha

Konoha...Really, I don't know what to think of that village. It's a decent village, I won't deny it. It's just that there were painful memories that cancel out the happy ones that I had there. Heh, I'm a bit torn I guess. I remember the group of Leaf nins brought myself and any other survivors back to their village to start our new lives. When the other villagers saw that I was alive, they glared at me, wondering why the demon child survived. The word spread to the Konoha ninjas and they started giving me curious looks, especially from Orochimaru, the man who found me.

I remember staring in awe at the great Konoha gates when we made it back to the village. I never seen anything like it, our village wasn't even one eighth the size of Konoha. I kept staring back at those gates, thinking they were the most amazing thing in the world. Only when Orochimaru's gentle tug of my hand made me turn around to actually see the village itself and the mountain with the Hokage's faces carved into it that the gates were quickly pushed out of my mind as I looked over the sight ahead. Being only five at the time and never left my tiny village, it definitely was an eye opener to me, giving me an idea at how big the world could really be.

"Welcome to Konoha..." said one of the ninjas rather heartily. He had long spiky white hair with facial markings and the biggest grin I could ever imagine. I later found out that he was Orochimaru's teammate Jiraiya and there was another one named Tsunade... Now that I think about it, it wasn't too long before we saw her as well. We were walking down the street when Orochimaru glanced at her, giving her a slight nod. She stared at Orochimaru when she saw me holding his hand. She came up to him, a playful smile and a little laugh.

"I never knew that you liked children, Orochimaru Kun..." she said, looking at me. "She's kind of cute. If I didn't know any better, I would say she was your long lost daughter..." she said, her eyes glinting mischievously. Orochimaru just frowned at her, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Don't think stupid things like that...Or I might think you're no better than Jiraiya..." he hissed slightly, clucking his tongue. Tsunade just smiled, moving to pick me up from the ground. He relented; probably relieved that he no longer had to hold my hand so I wouldn't run off anywhere. "What's your name?" Tsuande asked me, giving me a big smile. I didn't answer her, looking at Orochimaru. Tsunade followed my gaze, looking curiously at him. Orochimaru looked back at us, giving a slight shrug.

"I think she may be mute... When I first found her to now she hasn't said anything. Well, except a couple of words..." he said, looking ahead again. They have almost reached the Hokage's building. The two comrades chatted lightly before they entered the building with the rest of the group. I watched everything that surrounded me, wondering what this place was. I saw more ninjas walking about on some errands. Some spared a glance at our group, giving respectful nods to the Leaf Ninja who rescued us. I ignored the curious glances that came my way, too awestruck and curious to even take notice. We soon stopped in front of a set of huge wooden doors.

At this point, Tsunade put me down, patting me on the head. "I'll see you later..." she said, giving me one last smile before looking at Orochimaru. "I think Sarutobi Sensei wants to speak with you and Jiraiya after this meeting...I have to go and do some errands at the hospital..." she said. Orochimaru nodded, taking hold of my hand now. "Jiraiya and I will see you later..." he said blandly. Tsunade smiled, turning around to leave. I watched her, not paying attention that the people in front of us were now entering the room behind the doors. Orochimaru looked down at me, tugging my hand once more. I looked up at him. "Come now..." he said quietly, a small smile on his lips. I looked down and let him lead me into the room, clinging to his hand tightly and hiding slightly behind him.

I don't remember much at this point. Really it was only boring drabble of welcoming us to the village and talking about our new situations and lives in Konoha. I remember a middle aged man sitting at a desk, but other than that, I don't recall too much that was said... It seemed to take awhile before some of the Leaf Ninja started to lead the other villagers out, taking them somewhere. One came up to me and Orochimaru, Orochimaru giving my hand to him. The other ninja started to take me away. I didn't want to go however. I wanted to stay with a somewhat familiar face, looking back at Orochimaru and started to whimper. The man tugged harder, roughly forcing me to move. "No!" I cried. The man behind the desk, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru watched curiously.

"You can't stay here..." said the man pulling on my arm. I continued to struggle not wanting to go. Eventually the man huffed and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I started to cry then, squirming under his grip and trying to get down. "No!" I yelled as we left the office. Jiraiya went over to the close the doors behind us, giving me a pitying look. I cried harder. "I don't wanna go!" I screamed. Down the hallways and out of the building I screamed and wailed, making the man carrying me undoubtedly annoyed. Oh well. He doesn't matter. He took me to another building, getting stares from passersby's who watched the man carry the screaming child. I grew tired eventually, finally calming down when the man refused to let me go. I heard him sigh, making me pout as I let myself hang limply over his shoulder.

"It's not that bad..." he started to tell me. "We'll find you a nice home with a couple who will love you and take care of you. You'll become a part of their family and maybe become a ninja yourself..." he said, trying to sooth me. I ignored him as we entered the new building. I could hear the laughter and playful squeals of other children as he walked down a hallway towards the door at the very end. Knocking on the door, he waited for someone to answer, moving me so I was cradled in his arms now instead of over his shoulder. Someone eventually opened to door, a middle aged woman who looked a little tired but sweet. She gave a quick glance at the man before setting her eyes on me.

"And who's this little one...?" she asked, smiling at me. I immediately thought of Tsunade when she asked me what my name was. How they both had sickly big smiles and trying to talk sweet to be on your good side. I scowled at the woman, making her laugh.

"She's one of the younger survivors from that village to the north. She's an orphan now, Orochimaru Kun finding her mother dead above the trap door that hid her..." he explained, putting me down. The woman nodded, her face saddened by his words. "I see..." she said, bending down to become eye level with me. She smiled again, placing a hand on the top of my head. "We'll find you a good home, I promise..." she said to me. "For now you'll stay here with the other children who lost their parents. I'm sure you'll make friends...My name is Keiko and I'll be watching over you for the next while..." She smiled once more before she looked up at the man. "Does she have a name...?" she asked him. He shook his head. "If she does, no one knows it yet...I think we're going to have to ask the other villagers...Though from what I heard, she's not very popular among them..."

The woman frowned slightly. "Well please find it soon" she said taking my hand now. "Come on dear, let's go see the other children..." With that, she quickly pulled me into the room, closing the door behind us. I kept staring at the floor, not caring about meeting more people. Without knowing, my eyes started to well up. A couple of kids ran up to us, staying a distance away but trying to get a look at my hidden face. "Who's this Keiko?" asked a boy, looking up at the woman. The woman smiled down at the two children. "This girl is one of the survivors that came back from the village in the North. She will be staying with us for a bit while we look for a home for her..." she said before she was interrupted by a scream.

Looking up, I saw another kid from my village. He pointed at me with a shaking finger. "Why are you still alive?" he cried, looking angry as tears fell down his face. "My ma and pa are dead but you're not!" he continued to yell. Keiko looked at him and quickly let go of my hand. "Takezo, that's no way to treat someone!" she said sternly, walking over to him and trying to calm him down. Looking around first, I backed away to the door. I wanted out, I didn't want to be there. Reaching up to the doorknob, I tried to open it. Keiko grabbed me up however. "No no no...You're staying here" she said, picking me up and taking me over to a table. As soon as she sat me down I was crying again. Keiko sighed, patting my head.

"Don't cry. You'll be alright..." she said softly, trying to calm me down. I shook my head, placing my arms on the table and then my head, crying to my heart's content. I would think that I wanted to be home, back with Mama in our little house...At least that's what I would like to think...Who knows what was really going through my mind at the time...

It was like that for the next few days. I stayed in that room with the other kids, not saying a word. Keiko tried many times to get me talk, or at least know my name. I refused to say anything though, taking some old stuffed toy and sitting in a corner by myself. I started to worry the woman because I didn't eat very much either. She started asking around for my name but got no answer. She was almost tempted to give me a new name at the end of the week before someone came in to check on me...

I was alone in my corner again when I heard a knock on the door. I stared at the wall, holding the stuffed toy to my chest with my head slightly bowed. Keiko got up from another group of kids and walked to the door, opening it slightly. She sounded slightly surprised when she saw who it was.

"What are two of Sarutobi's students doing here?" she asked, backing away from the door so she can let whoever was there in. I didn't turn around until I heard Jiraiya's voice. He laughed a little before patting his comrade on the back. "I'm just here to accompany my friend. He just wanted to check on the little girl that he found back at the village..." Jiraiya said. Sure enough Orochimaru stood beside him, glaring at him for hitting him on the back. He then looked at Keiko. "Is she here...? Or did she find a home yet...?" he asked. Keiko smiled, about to say where I was but none of them saw the little girl who left her spot at the wall to tackle Orochimaru's legs, gripping tightly and almost making him fall over. All three of them looked down, Keiko and Jiraiya with big smiles. Orochimaru looked shocked before he frowned.

"This is the most action I seen from her since she was brought in a week ago!" Keiko said, gently pulling me from Orochimaru. I let go but I gripped the edge of his shirt, looking up at him. Orochimaru sighed, bending down to be eye level with me. "She was starting to make me worried. She hasn't eaten much all week and avoids the other children, staying in the corner with a stuffed animal..." Keiko explained. "I wish I knew her name..." Orochimaru listened, looking at Keiko before returning his attention to me. "Amaya..." he said. My eyes widened, I almost forgotten that name myself. "What?" Keiko asked.

"I asked one of the older villagers. He said that the woman who lived at the far end of the village was named Midori and she had a daughter named Amaya..." he said simply, placing a hand on my head. "I heard that you wanted to knw her name...I thought I would check on her as I came to tell you..." He said, standing up again. "Have you found a home for her yet...?" Keiko shook her head. "Not many people have come in lately. It may be a while still..." Keiko said quietly. Both Jiraiya and Orochimaru nodded in understanding. "Maybe Tsunade might know someone?" Jiraiya suggested, picking me up and tossing me in the air. I let out a yelp, clinging onto his shirt before he could do it again. He laughed. "A little timid...but I'm sure she'll grow out of it..." he said, smiling at me. "What do you think Orochimaru?" he asked looking at his teammate.

Orochimaru watched me and I stared back. In Jiraiya's arms, I reached out to him, wanting him to take me. He didn't say anything, taking one of my hands and squeezing it gently. "I don't know..." he said, looking a little thoughtful. Jiraiya watched, smirking. "Seems like she has taken a liking to you..." he said, laughing. "I can't imagine you taking care of her though...You have a hard enough time getting your nose out of scrolls to take care of yourself let alone another person..." Jiraiya said, putting me down. "I'm sure there'll be someone out there..." he said, patting me on the head. I frowned at him before looking back at Orochimaru once more. Keiko sighed. "Come on then Amaya..." she said, taking my hand. "They have important things to attend to and you haven't eaten lunch yet..." I whimpered again, resisting once more.

I don't know why I wanted to stay with him...Orochimaru...I guess it was more hero struck than anything. Since he was the one who rescued me, I developed a little child's crush on him. I developed a sense of safeness and home from him and I didn't want to leave it. He just became familiar to me. Little did I know it would develop much more as I got older. And little did I know to not trust the hungry glint in his eyes, like I saw when I looked pleadingly up at him. I didn't know at the time, but when Orochimaru asked about me, he heard the rumors that were surrounded me. It stirred his curiosity and was one of the reasons that made him say the next words that came from his mouth.

"If she doesn't get a home within the next three weeks...I'll take her..." he said, looking from me to Keiko. Keiko and Jiraiya both looked shocked at his words. "Are...are you sure Orochimaru Kun? You're just a young man yourself...Taking care of a child could be a tedious thing, and a man of your status..." Keiko started to say, looking confused. "She'll need a lot of taking care of, especially at her age...And a lot of supervision...It's not like taking care of a pet or anything..." Orochimaru frowned.

"I'm well aware of that Miss Keiko..." he said, about to say more before Jiraiya interrupted. "You can't be serious?!" he said, gripping Orochimaru's shoulder. "Why do you want to look after a kid? You're hardly at home anyways and we're always busy with missions. It's also more money to feed and clothe her...Look she is a cute kid..." Orochimaru glared at Jiraiya for his comment. I didn't realize that he was actually disapproving about his teammate's perverted nature. Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that, but seriously, you, out of all people in Konoha, want to take care of a little girl?" he asked incredulously.

Orochimaru ignored his friend, looking back at Keiko. "I'll be here three weeks from now to take her home, unless some other couple have decided to take her..." he said, his tone final. Jiraiya let out a hiss, muttering under his breath along the lines of wondering what Sarutobi and Tsunade would say about this. Keiko just nodded in understanding. "Very well..." she said quietly. "Thank you for taking an interest for looking after our homeless children..." she started to say, going into a speech on how important it was for children to find homes and grow up in a proper family environment. Orochimaru ignored her, bending down to be eye level with me again. He smirked, patting the top of my head. I however, was giving him the biggest smile I could muster.

"Well well, little Amaya...We're going to have some grand old fun together, won't we?" he said, his grin becoming bigger as well as the glint in his eyes. He then moved closer and whispered in my ear. "Be a good girl for me for the next three weeks, okay? You do want to go home with me right...?" he asked, looking into my eyes. I nodded my head furiously, making him chuckle. "Well let's just hope no one else would find interest in my little treasure of mine..." he said quietly, winking at me. I blushed at his words, confused by what they meant. I didn't care however. Orochimaru and Jiraiya left the building, Orochimaru giving me one last smile.

It was one of few real smiles that Orochimaru ever gave out I quickly learned over the years. It made me so happy, being one of the few people who ever saw such a rare event...It still warms my heart now... remembering those occasions...Those three weeks were one of the longest waits that I had to go through in my entire life. I laugh when I think about it now, when I thought I was so lucky that no couples have come in and taken interest in me, so Orochimaru could take me in the end. This was one of my flaws from the beginning, trusting people so easily...that habit didn't stay long...but unfortunately I learned to trust the wrong people...I always wonder though, what my life would be like if another family took me in. For some reason, I feel like that it would've been a good choice, and I would be alot happier today...

Oh look...the rain has stopped...


	4. Chapter 3: Living With Him

Chapter Three: Living With Him

Author's Note: Just want to say sorry if Orochimaru seems out of character. I just like to think that for this story, he's a little bit softer than he is usually portrayed. He will get more to himself as the chapters go on. Also forgive me if this chapter seemed crappy. I kind of hit a writer's block with this one. XP

As we both know, I wouldn't be here alone and broken if another family has taken me into their home. The day after three weeks have passed, Orochimaru stayed true to his word. The minute he walked through the door, I took hold of his legs again with a big stupid smile on my face. After signing some papers and given a few lectures on how to take care of me, Orochimaru stood up, scooped me up in his arms and left without another word. He was a man with no patience over tedious things like adopting a child. I remember seeing Keiko's face, shaking her head as she gave me a small wave goodbye. I waved a little back, just to be nice I guess.

I remember the first time I was brought to his home. For a highly respected man, Orochimaru didn't have much to show for it, especially with the place he lived. It was a small apartment in a building that was close to the training grounds. For Konoha, it was on the poorer side of things, the building itself looking worn down, the inside no better. However, it was a step up from what I lived in before, so I was still excited when he carried me up the stairs. Stopping in front of a door on the fifth floor, he put me down.

"Here we are then..." he said quietly, pulling out a key and opening the door. He stepped out of the way, scooting me in so he can follow and close the door again. The apartment was partially well kept though it was easy for it was partially bare as well. The small kitchen was clean with only a few appliances on the counter and a couple dirty dishes in the sink. I took a couple of small steps, looking all over the apartment. There wasn't much furniture and in one corner of the living room there was a pile of scrolls and papers. I turned around to look back at Orochimaru expectantly, waiting for what would happen next. Ha ha...I think that was the only time I saw him look awkward, rubbing the back of his head with a little bit of uncertainty. This was definitely a new thing for him...

Eventually he decided to give me a tour of the place, or rather show me the rooms that weren't already easily visible. Other than the kitchen and the living room, there was a bedroom, a smaller room and the bathroom. His bedroom had the most items in it, most of it his clothes, equipment, and more scrolls and other research items. Obviously the smaller room was to be mine sine there was a small sleeping mat set up in there. "I know it's not much but it'll have to do for now..." he said, as he leaned against the doorframe, looking around the room. I walked up to the sleeping mat and crouched down, looking at the little stuffed toy that was on the pillow. It was an old doll that hadn't had any real detail to it with old button eyes and basic cotton fabric. I could tell that it had some wear and tear from the color of the fabric and a couple of patches.

I heard Orochimaru sigh, making me look at him. "That used to be mine when I was little...about your age..." he said. "Maybe you'll put it to good use again..." he finished, looking back at me. I looked back at the doll and picked it up before walking up to Orochimaru. He smiled, patting my head. "So I guess I should tell you of the rules around this place..." he said, laughing a little.

As to be expected, living under Orochimaru's roof wasn't a walk in the park. He always expected a high level of good behaviour; keep up with my chores and learning, never get in his way when he's doing something important or researching, and go over to the neighbour's if he's not home or previously stated that he's gone on a mission. All were pretty much easy to follow, I learned to keep to myself at a very early age...He always expected a lot from me...I didn't know why but I did anything to keep him happy, to make him not regret taking me. I wanted him to be proud.

It was only a couple of days after living with him that I started to talk again, my words slurred and unused. I remember him sitting me down a couple of times, teaching me how to speak better. One night he was having some difficulty trying to teach me how to say his name. I couldn't for the life of me say Orochi for the longest time...He gave up when it was getting an hour past my bedtime, settling for 'Maroo...' He said he couldn't wait until I got to school because then he wouldn't have to teach me every basic thing like speech because he was too busy to do so.

It was true too. There were many times when he would be gone for weeks, while I stay with the elderly neighbour next door. I missed him because he was the only person I had. I didn't play much with the other children, happy to be with Orochimaru and my doll that I dubbed Katsu. I got lonely easily when he was gone, not liking to think that the apartment was all empty save for me to collect an item or two...Sometimes I refused to go in there by myself if I knew it was empty...When the lights were out, it reminded me of the cellar and the darkness...I didn't want to go back to that. Not at that age anyways. Of course, you can't always get what you want...

Jiraiya and Tsunade would sometimes visit either together or separately. When they come together, all three of them acted stiffly, like they could never truly act as the good friends that they were inside. Not unlike when one came alone. It seems odd when I think about it. Orochimaru relaxes and acts more normal when he's with at least one of them at a time. There were a couple of times when he and Jiraiya had good long conversations over drinks after a long mission. With Tsunade, he seemed to talk softer, sitting a little closer to her once in a while. Tsunade didn't seem to mind, smiling every time he made a little gesture towards her. There were a couple of times when I watched her give him a casual kiss on the cheek. It was during those times when I would come and barge in and let my presence be known, going up to Tsunade and asking her to play tea with me.

Both of them have accepted Orochimaru taking me in rather easily. Yes, Jiraiya was a bit sceptical at first, Tsunade was confused...Their teacher, Sarutobi was confused as well but seemed kind of proud that Orochimaru has decided to take care of a child. I found out later that it was because he still worried about Orochimaru, that his favourite student was slipping away from compassion for humanity at the time...He thought that taking care of a child would teach Orochimaru that caring for another person was not a bad thing...Or at least, I think that was the reason. I wasn't fully told the explanation. Just a couple of blurbs from Jiraiya in a bar when he was so drunk he didn't recognize me...

So I lived that way with Orochimaru for a good few years. I started school about a year after being brought to Konoha, becoming one of the top students very quickly. It wasn't that I was incredibly smart; I just knew to work hard with my studies. One of Orochimaru's rules that I mentioned earlier. And so my routine has changed to waking up in the morning, going to school, coming home to check if Orochimaru was there or not. If not I would go to the neighbour's apartment and wait there until otherwise informed if he was coming home late or not at all. I didn't like it when he came home late at night...

I remember sometimes waking up from my mat, hearing noises and scuffling outside my door. Sitting up, I can see a light through the crack of my door, signalling that Orochimaru was back from who knows whatever errand he was doing. Tiptoeing towards my door in my pajamas, I would sit on my legs and open it a crack. I watch him move about, putting his things away before taking a seat at the dinner table beside the kitchen. He always looked tired when he came back, taking off his forehead protector and running his fingers through his long black hair. I always felt a little sad when I see him like this. He pushes himself so hard to be the best, not caring what it costs...I was always taken aback when he sighs like he did then, sitting up and looking at my door.

"You should be sleeping ..." he said, his golden eyes looking at my red ones. I opened the door further, looking a little sheepish. I think I was about eight at this point...Walking out of the room, I walked towards him. "I couldn't sleep..." I said quietly. He looked at me with half closed eyes before he motioned me to sit down. "Seems like that every time I come back from a late night mission..." he said quietly, raising an eyebrow. I blushed, I didn't think he noticed me all those times before...

"You can't always stay up late for me Amaya..." he said quietly. "You have school to attend to and you need as much energy as you can get..." I looked at the table, not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes. "I know..." I said quietly, swinging my legs underneath my chair. He sighed, frowning. "Then why do you still do it? I tell you time and time again..." he started to say before I interrupted him. "Because I'm scared..." I said, looking up at him. He stopped, looking a little surprised. "Scared of what?" he said a bit more coldly than he meant to. My eyes started to water as I took his coldness seriously, a blush on my face. Seeing this, he looked concerned. "Amaya..." he said, getting out of his seat to kneel in front of me. "What are you scared of...?" he asked quietly.

"That you won't come back..." I said, avoiding his gaze. I was thinking of my mother then. I remember the first couple of days in Konoha where I knew that Mama was left behind for a reason...and it was because she couldn't come back...I wasn't fully aware of the dangers of being a ninja back then, but it doesn't mean that I wasn't afraid of someone leaving me alone again. Alone was just as scary as the darkness...Even now I'm afraid, not knowing if I'll lose my mind as I fade away from this reality.

Orochimaru seemed to understand luckily, placing his hands over my little ones. "Don't be..." he said, looking seriously into my eyes. "I can take care of myself Amaya...And I'll make you a promise..." he said, smiling slightly. "I promise you that I will always, ALWAYS come back..." he said. I smiled at that. "Really?" "Really..." he confirmed, squeezing my hands. "Now..." he said, standing up, "I say it's about time you went to sleep..." he said. I pouted a little, raising my arms so he would pick me up. He rolled his eyes, giving into my simple request. "Can I sleep with you tonight...?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder. He sighed. "Just this once..."he said, walking towards his room. I smiled, hugging him.

If I could go back to those years in Konoha, where I lived peacefully, I would do so with no second thought. If I knew that my life would be like this at the time I still had the choice to stay, I would never have left...

There was always some form of excitement in Konoha, whether it be in school or outside in the city itself. I always enjoyed going to the festivals, even if I didn't have a formal kimono to wear. One year Tsunade was nice enough to lend me one of her old ones. I was so happy, wanting to wear it all the time. Tsunade thought it was very sweet, taking hold of my hand when we walked down the streets. Orochimaru couldn't be there that year, away on a mission again. Not surprising. Tsunade offered to take care of me while he was gone and I enjoyed my time with her. I loved her stories of the three sannin when they were kids my age. From what I can tell they got in a lot of trouble. Even Orochimaru has caused some mischief a couple of times according to Tsunade, though not surprisingly Jiraiya was the culprit the other 80 of the time.

I could almost say that life seemed perfect about now. I had a home with a caring man, I was educated, intelligent, independent to some extent... What I really lacked were friends, someone my own age to talk to besides the older people who visited Orochimaru. It wasn't until I was eleven that I met a very important person in my life...I wish I could see her now...Mitarashi Anko...


End file.
